Fort Perpetual
Fort Perpetual is a top secret fortress that lays hidden deep within the Owyhee Mountains, eighty miles west of Boise, Idaho. Intended to be a shelter for the military elite following the nuclear holocaust, and outfitted with the finest technology Pre-War America could provide at the time, Fort Perpetual has become a final defiant stronghold for the Enclave in the waning years of the second century following the Great War. As it stands, Fort Perpetual has seen far better days, with various areas locked down or overrun by Ghoulified personnel or in a state of dangerous disrepair. But the Idaho Cell trudges on, slowly but surely retaking much of the base and bringing damaged systems back online. History Pre-War Conceived by the American Government at the onset of the Resource Wars and completed during the shortages of 2066, Fort Perpetual was intended to be a bastion of resistance should the communist forces of Red China overrun bases further west, and as such was built to withstand a considerable amount of punishment and neglect. With vast armories and food processing plants, Fort Perpetual was designed to garrison a massive army and provide the armed forces of the post-nuclear war America with a fortress that would sorely test the Chinese invaders. However, at its completion, the base was staffed with only a basic skeleton crew, while other bases such as Mariposa and Raven Rock received much more attention in terms of staffing. In the end, Fort Perpetual was considered little more than an arms depot, a well of resources other, more vital bases could draw upon. Its use as a fortress, though clearly evident, was never thought of as an inevitability, but as a coincidence. The Great War Complaints about staffing were never addressed, and when the bombs fell, the massive fortress, which could have easily housed upwards of 4,000 armed combatants alone, was forced to go on with little more than a four-hundred man skeleton crew for the better part of a hundred years. First Century While maintaining some contact with other Enclave forces, and shipping off a large amount of expendable supplies to the other cells scattered across post-war America, the Idaho Cell found itself fighting an uphill battle to keep the base functioning. The use of a small army of maintenance robots slowed the fortresses decline greatly, but in the end Fort Perpetual was simply too large to keep all of its systems functioning. Many non-essential sections were cordoned off, only to be accessed when the more essential sections needed raw materials they could cannibalize from the neglected systems. New Blood In 2171, Fort Perpetual received a much needed influx of personnel from other cells, and this contributed greatly to the sustenance and even the reclamation of various sections of the base, some of which had been overrun by deadly wildlife that had managed to creep into sections at the outer perimeter of the base. It also introduced various projects from across the Enclave to the Idaho Cell that would all eventually culminate in the PATRIOT Project and the creation of PATRIOT Pattern Power Armor. Reactor C Meltdown A freak accident in 2199 claimed a large number of the bases personnel and forced it to run with only 60% power for the rest of its foreseeable future. In the end, those who did not die from the radiation that rendered a full quarter of the bases lowermost southern section uninhabitable were Ghoulified. Eventually radiation levels would drop far enough to make forays into these sections, collectively known as the Red Zone, but the discovery of the Ghoulified personnel sparked a small civil war within Fort Perpetual that lasts to this very day. The Ghoulified members of the Idaho Cell have survived for now by retreating further into more saturated zones, where their former comrades cannot follow. But soon the radiation levels will drop far enough that the human forces of Fort Perpetual can overrun and eradicate the Ghouls... that is, if the Ghouls don't find a way to set off a power surge that would send the two remaining reactors into a meltdown and flood the entire base with radiation. Present Though kept functioning by the Idaho Cell, and no doubt one of the most well defended bastions of any factions in the wasteland, Fort Perpetuals location has been compromised. A few members within a few advanced and powerful factions now know its location, though none have had the bravery or manpower to attempt to assail the fortress, let alone figure out a way to gain entrance. Currently Fort Perpetual is at a crossroads, without any outside intervention, the Idaho Cell may very well finish off the ghouls that infest the Red Zone and be able to turn the base back to its fully functional self within a few short years. Mass recruiting of populations of feral children near the area coupled with an experimental brainwashing program will eventually lead to just the kind of influx in numbers that the Cell needs to pull itself out of the dirt and take the fight for real to the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel Chapter and eliminate the mutant and tribal hordes that have overrun much of Boise. Should these projects be impeaded however, the Cell could suffer a catastrophic collapse that would just be the last straw, and they would be forced to scatter to the wind as all the cells before them have. Locations Fort Perpetual is an expansive fortress that runs through nearly the entirety of the Owyhee Mountains, and has various facilities that were created with all cutting edge technology Pre-War America could provide. Hangars A, B, and C (a.k.a the Eagles Roost, Crows Nest, and the Beehive) Located at the highest levels of Fort Perpetual, these three large hangars are each designed for specific types of aircraft. Though full of the most advanced aerial war machines Pre-War America could offer, much of it lies idle, unused since the base was first completed. This is due to fuel shortages, which render much of the Idaho Cells considerable air power inoperable. In fact, much of it has already been cannibalized for raw materials to make weapons and armor, as well as keep other facilities functioning. Hangar A, known as the Eagles Roost among the personnel, is home to the Idaho Cells wing of jet fighters and other fast attack craft. Though seldom used due to the massive amounts of fuel the platforms consume, when they are deployed they are responsible for the surgical elimination of enemy strong points, be they bunkers of high concentrations of hostiles, the forces of Hangar A will obliterate them with tactical nukes and guided missile strikes. Hangar B, known as the Crows Nest, is the most active of Fort Perpetuals three air wings, made up of unnamed reconnaissance drones and other small, lightweight systems, the forces of Hangar B provide the Idaho Cell with a constant stream of intelligence for their forces on the ground and in the air. Hangar B is also the basis for the Idaho Cells spy-net, using the most advanced optics and audio equipment made by man to listen in on various conversations and happenings in the Idaho Wastes. Hangar C, also known as the Beehive, is home to Fort Perpetuals sizable wing of Vertibirds. Being the most active of the wings, Hangar C's forces see a lot of action, from providing close air support, to deploying ground units in the field. Vehicle Depots A and B At the center lowest sections of the base is the Vehicle Depots, which are located adjacent from one another. Surprisingly Fort Perpetual was stocked with a limited armor roster due to budget and time constrants, not to mention an apperent error in the requestion forms. Instead of being loaded with tanks and moblie artilery batteries as the inital forms suggested, the Depots were instead hoast to a number of light military vehicles and a vast number of bulldozers which were used to construct the base. Given fuel shortages, much of this still impressive fleet has remained idle since the dawn of the apocoylptic age. With the advent of the Killdozer in 2211, the depot has seen much more use, but regardless the deployment of any heavy armor is a rare and costly occurance. Research and Development (a.k.a R&D) The R&D section is located in the very center of the fort, and is responsible for the development and maintenance of all of the Idaho Cells advanced equipment and sensitive materials, as well as the day to day maintenance of the bases systems. R&D is home to the best and brightest minds the Idaho Cell has to offer, experts in robotics, energy weapons and even biologist specializing in the mutant fauna of this era. From the Killdozer, to the experimental Backfield Arsenal, R&D is responsible for the creation of the most essential assets the Idaho Cell has. Fabrication Located directly above the Research and Development center, Fabrication is responsible for the manufacture and maintenance of all of the Idaho Cells weapons and gear, as well as the creation of parts that keep the base functional. Fabrication creates anything the techs in R&D dream up, and as such are the backbone of the Idaho Cells ability to function. Barracks A, B, C and D The Barracks house all of the bases military personnel, and are strategically located near the armories for rapid deployment of the troops. Barracks A and B house the standard front-line fighters of the cell, while the elite special operations and spy units are housed in Barrack C. Barrack D was lost during the Reactor C meltdown, and now houses surviving Ghoul personnel as they fight for their lives against their former comrades. Armories A, B, C, and D Usually adjacent to their respective Barracks, the Armories house much of Fort Perpetual's considerable arsenal. From Plasma Rifles and Mini-Nuke Launchers, to Infiltrator Assault Rifles and military issue 10. Millimeter pistols. Armory D is part of the Red Zone, and supplies the Ghoul survivors with whatever weapons they have to defend themselves with. Living Quarters A, B, and C The housing for all of the bases non-combat personnel, Quarters A are reserved for the scientists and researchers of Research and Development, while B is home to regular maintenance and fabrication workers. C was also meant for regular personnel but is now in the Red Zone and home to Ghouls. Mess Halls A and B Mess Hall A serves meals around the clock to the bases never ending shifts of personnel, utilizing recycled protein packs and recycled water. Meanwhile Mess Hall B has become part of the Red Zone, and provides its Ghoul inhabitants with whatever they can scrounge up, as the human occupants have long since cut off water and power to that section. Operations (a.k.a Ops, Command or the War Room) The nerve center of the base and home to the Major and his staff, Operations is where all the decisions are made and missions approved. Command also monitors all active units in the field from this room, and provides on the fly orders to them via coded transmissions and top secret radio frequencies. Officers Quarters Located on the same level as the War Room, all of the bases high ranking officers live in these modestly furnished quarters. Receiving little to no benefits above what their rank and file underlings receive, the Officers Quarters only luxuries are a personal sink, shower, and toilet, as well as a personal terminal. Training and Conditioning Center (a.k.a The Meat Grinder) Here, one floor below the Research and Development, the soldiers and spies of the Idaho Cell train and condition themselves for the field in countless simulators and live fire drills. Weather one needs to sharpen their ranged or hand to hand combat skills, or needs to familiarize themselves with the habits of a certain target (whose personality profile will be uploaded to nearly 99.9% accuracy from intel taken in the field) the Training and Conditioning Center has such tools at its disposal. Generator Rooms A, B, and C Three powerful nuclear generators have kept Fort Perpetual operational for well over two hundred years now, and have been painstakingly maintained for just as long. A and B are both running at optimal capacity, while C, having catastrophically burned out a century ago, has left an entire section of the base, dubbed the Red Zone, soaked in deadly radiation. Government Fort Perpetual has been run by the Enclave Military Establishment since day one, and has been under the strict chain of command for well over two hundred years, pursuing the goal of American resurgence and the destruction of all other factions vying for power in the wasteland. Currently there are two groups residing in Fort Perpetual, the Idaho Cell, and the Ghoulified survivors of the Red Zone. Enclave Controlled Levels Commanded by Major Backfield and his loyalist Enclave forces, the Upper and Mid levels of the base work tirelessly to bring the Idaho Cell closer to its goal. Experimental programs to increase manpower, reclaim lost areas in the Red Zone and beyond, and to support all current in field operations are constantly on the move to achieve their varied aims. The Red Zone Bathed in radiation and death, the Red Zone is a war zone within Fort Perpetual, where ghoul survivors fight for their very lives against their former brothers-in-arms. Led by a Lieutenant Xavier Chavez, who believes that his superiors have left him with no choice but to take over the base by force in order to continue the Enclave's mission. The Ghouls of the Red Zone are all motivated by some sence of duty to the Enclave. Many commited suicide when they turned, feeling it was their duty to purge themselves from the history of true mankind. Others even hunt their fellow ghouls, desperate to wipe clean the taint that has infested the Red Zone. Even those who take up arms against their human comrades still kill feral ghouls on sight. Currently the ghouls have been pushed into the most radioactive areas for refuge while their human counterparts attempt to salvage the situation. Lost Sections Various outer sections of the base have been lost over time, either closed off to save power and resources, or because they were overrun by outside elements. Slowly but surely the Idaho Cell have been recapturing and securing the long lost corridors, and using the materials in them to further their goals. It is possible for would-be infiltrators to use these sections to gain access to the inner portions of the base but such and act is not without extreme danger, both from the occupants of the main base, and the things that drove them out of the section used to gain entrance. Weapons/Technology Being the Enclave, the Idaho Cell has access to the finest weapons and gear Pre-War humanity ever created, and due to its members being made up of survivors from all over the remaining Enclave, have access to gear such as Hellfire armor and Duraframe Eyebots, as well as hundreds of other extremely powerful weapons systems. However, over time much of this irreplaceable technology has been lost, and the Idaho Cell has had to improvise new weapons, chems, and gear to survive. Some of their gear, in concept, is hodgepodge home-brewed gear, but in practice, with the bases still considerable resources, it becomes something as lethal as any pre-war weapon. The Killdozer An improvised battle tank made from one of the small fleet of bulldozers that were utilized in Fort Perpetuals construction and left in its vehicle depot due to a logistics miscommunication. The Killdozer was concived in 2211 by the Fort Perpetual Science Core when one of the researchers observed his child at play with a toy bulldozer. The Killdozer is essentially an armored bulldozer with a fully enclosed cockpit and various jurry rigged weapon sponons attatched to it. From quad light-machine gun turrets to rear mounted mortars, the Killdozer is a formidable foe in spite of its slapdash apperence. The Blackfield Arsenal The Blackfield Arsenal, named so in honor of the Major himself, is the latest attempt in a long line of attempts to deal with the ever shortening supply of advanced weaponary experience by the Idaho Cell. The end result was a line of weapons that are ingeniously simple and brutally efficant. The Blackfield Arsenal is ment to subsitute weapons usually held by the Enclaves Power Armored soldiers, and thus were built with Power Armor in mind. This means that, unless the user is extremely strong, no normal human can handle a Blackfield weapon properly without Power Armor. Blackfield firearms come in various configurations, from assault rifles and pistols, to sniper rifles in shotguns, each large, powerful, and blissfully easy to maintain. Often Blackfield weapons can be noticed due to their size, wooden stocks, and the hulking Power Armored soldiers that weild them. Perpetual Power Armor Scrapped together Power Armor made form spare parts of various different type of armor at the Enclaves disposal, Perpetual Power Armor looks like a mishmash of various models but is nontheless effective. No suit of Perpetual Power Armor is exactly the same, but most of its parts are exhancangeable for this very reason, and thus it is much easier to maintain than any other suit used by any other faction. The very fact that the Enclave Science Core managed to intagrate the various systems to create a working suit from essientally junk is nothing short of remarkable. Advanced Mark I Power Armor Though considered a bit archaic and clunky, the Mark I is still common amongst the more advanced infantry forces of the Perpetuals. Some veterans prefer the Mark I for its familiarity. Advanced Mark II Power Armor The standard of the Enclaves deadly footsoldiers, unfortuantly the Perpetuals are short on all gear and only the best get acess to even the most basic Power Armor. Regardless the Advanced Mark II is somewhat common within the heavy infantry squads, and their leathality is the stuff of ledgends amongst the tribes of Boise and the Owyhee Watershed. Tesla Power Armor Reserved for specialized squads who are experts in the elimination of other, Power Armored combatants, the Tesla Power Armor gives Perpetual soldiers an edge against their Brotherhood foes. The Idaho Cell has access to both Mark I and Mark II Tesla Armor. Hellfire Power Armor Retrieved from units fleeing west following the collapse of the Eastern Enclave, and scimatics later taken from units that arrived from Chicago, the Idaho Cell has access to a considerable amount of Hellfire Power Armor. However, as with even the most basic Power Armor, it is reserved for the more elite elements of the Perpetual's infantry forces. PATRIOT Pattern Power Armor The end result of nearly a century of research and prototyping the PATRIOT Pattern Power Armor is arguably the most advanced combat platform ever concived by man. Weighing in at over hald a ton and sporting roughtly the same amount of firepower as a Chimera Tank , the PATRIOT is considered the Idaho Cells 'ace in the hole' in its war against the various factions of the Idaho Wasteland. Designed with multipule layers of Duriframe, titianium, and lead, the suit can withstand even a direct hit from a mini nuke and continue without hinderance. Unfortunantly, due to current power and material constraints, the Idaho Cell has but one functioning suit, and consiquentally, one pilot. This elite soldier, known only by his codename COBALY-001 or 'C1' for short, reports directly to the Major himself, and is bot deployed into the field unless all other options have been fully exhausted. Even with the PATRIOT's nigh unstoppable power, its loss could cripple any hope of the Idaho Cell ever truely overcomming the endless mutant and raider hordes, let alone the Brotherhood of Steel. Perpetual Combat Armor Reheinforced combat armor, this black armor is the iconic uniform of the Idaho Cells basic infantry forces, the so-called Perpetuals themselves. Usually coming with a helmet and a gas-mask with red goggles for maxium intimidation, it resembles NCR Veteran Ranger armor ever so slightly, while the main body of the armor looks like black reheinforced combat armor, with the iconic Encalve symbol emblazoned on the chest. Perpetual Combat Armor provides considerable protection, both against the elements, and small arms fire. Regardless, the user is still vulnerable to exess radiation and high caliber weapons, not to mention explosives and energy based weapons. Energy Weapons Conventional Weapons Melee Weapons Military Fort Perpetual hosts the main body of the Enclave Idaho Cell and is their base of operations. Thus the base dose not just have a strong military presence, technically, it is entirely made up of military forces. These forces include: Fort Perpetual Youth Core Made up of all the children born to the Idaho Cell, the Youth Core educates and trains the next generation of the Enclave in Idaho. Here the children are taught weapons maintenance, battlefield tactics, and various other skills that will be needed to carry on the war to rebuild America as a post-war super power. Children who show exceptional promise in a certain field are put in specialized classes that will build upon the inclined skill. Upon reaching the age of eighteen, they are assigned to their respective core and serve the Enclave, and America, until their dying breath. Fort Perpetual Science Core Made up of all of the Idaho Cells brightest minds, the Fort Perpetual Science Core is dedicated to realizing the Enclaves vision of America rebuilt as a superpower through the wonders of both pre and post war scientific advancement. To outsiders, they are a sinister group of misanthropic geniuses, taking captives from the wastes and ruthlessly experimenting on them. To their superiors, they are one of the best hopes for the Cells survival. They are also responsible for the development of nerve gases, poisons, and various bio-engineered viruses that the Idaho Cell has used in the past in its wars against the other powers of Idaho. But their most noteworthy, and obvious contribution to the Idaho Cell, is the various weapons and armors the Cell has as its disposal. From reverse engineered bulldozers that act as mainline tanks, to slapdash power armor that has been successfully made up of at least several other models to create a working suit. Fort Perpetual Air Core The Fort Perpetual Air Core is the most powerful asset the Idaho Cell has, and its foremost edge over other factions of the Idaho Wasteland. The Fort Perpetual Air Core is responsible for not only the deployment, extraction, and redeployment of ground assets, but also intelligence gathering, close combat support, and even tactical nuclear assault. Only the most iron willed and fanatic of the Idaho Cell's personnel become pilots, and their elite image exists for a reason. Fort Perpetual Artillery Core Acting as the general defenders of the immediate area surrounding the Owyhee Mountains, the Fort Perpetual Artillery Core operate the various large and small howitzers and mortars that dot the mountainscape. Occasionally, they will use the largest pieces of ordinance to support a deployment, but for the most part, the Artillery Cores operatives can be seen in the field as heavy weapon experts and mortar operators. Fort Perpetual Armored Division Created with the inception of the Killdozer in 2211, the Fort Perpetual Armored Division is the most powerful ground asset the Idaho Cell can bring to bear. Lumbering into battle in their armored Killdozers, the Armored Division are seldom deployed but extremely effective combatants, providing a heavy fist to crush the enemies of the Idaho Cell. Fort Perpetual Mechanized Infantry Division The 'cavalry' of the Idaho Cell, the Fort Perpetual Mechanized Infantry Division is made up of various vehicle units, from military Hummers and APCs , two small bike squadrons outfitted with improvised gun emplacements and armor, the Mechanized Division provide rapid redeployment and fast attack options to forces in the field when air support is unavailable or unnecessary. Fort Perpetual Infantry Division (a.k.a The Perpetuals) The backbone of the Idaho Cells armed forces, the so-called Perpetuals are made up of a wide variety of units. From the iconic Power Armored soldiers of the Enclave, to infantry squads clad in black Combat Armor and gas-masks, the infantry forces of the Idaho Cell are well trained and fanatically driven to complete their missions at any cost, for no sacrifice is to great, and no atrocity to cruel, to secure America's rightful place as a post-war superpower. Fort Perpetual Special Operations Division (a.k.a S.O.D) From elite squads of Power Armored soldiers to deep covers spies and stealth armored assassins, the Fort Perpetual Special Operations Division or S.O.D, is the elite of the elite and the most dangerous fighters the Idaho Cell has to offer. Rarely deployed, and often bearing experimental enhancements and gear, the soldiers of the S.O.D are arguably the most deadly individuals in the Idaho Wasteland. They know no fear, and carry no mercy in their hearts, for each mission they complete is one step closer to America's resurgence. The result of Project PATRIOT is the most iconic part of the S.O.D. Economy Fort Perpetual is essentially a self-sufficient military base, and thus dose not rely on a conventional economy as other wasteland settlements, often sending squads of soldiers to procure any assets the base cannot produce itself. That being said, a small "black market" has arisen amongst the ranks, in which outside luxuries such as books, music holodisks, and cigarettes are sold. (with Pre-War currency being the most often medium of exchange) On the rare occasions that the Idaho Cell deals peaceably with outside parties, payment is usually made in caps to the outside party for their services. Noteable Individuals Major Douglas Blackfield Born in 2221 to Sargent Nate and Cindi Blackfield, the future leader of the Perpetuals almost died during birth due to his imbilical cord being wraped around his neck. However, reports indicate that he actually chewed through it, saving his own life in his own thirty seconds before entering this world. Such dogged tenactiy to survive, even on a simple instincutal basis, seemed to have destined him for his current role. Douglas would work his way up the ranks, serving with distinction in both combat and behind the drawing board, eventually working his way up to general staff at the side of then Major Jayson Grey. When Grey passed on at the ripe old age of one-hundred and eight, Douglas was next in line to recive his office. Now, at the age of fourty and grey with the stress of his current mission of keeping the Enclave in Idaho afloat, Major Douglas Blackfield longs for the days when he was a simple Sargent, fighting alongside his men for God and Country, instead of sitting in a chair looking over maps upon maps and hundreds of datasheets. But he embodies the very motto of the Perpetuals, never backing down or showing defeat, taking every setback and victory with the same, dogged stride. He intends to break the back of the Idaho Brotherhood and send the mutants all to hell where they belong. He vows that, before he passes from this hellish, violent Earth, he will see the Enclave flag fly proud over the ruins of Boise, whatever the cost. COBALT-001 Arguably the most devastating weapon in the Idaho Cells aresenal, COBALT-001 is an elite soldier trained from birth to be the pilot of the PATRIOT weapons platform. Utterly ruthless and unquestioningly loyal, he is considered by his creators to be the model of the perfect soldier and prehaps the perfect American. COBALT-001 beleives himself to be the instrument of America's revival, and the very embodyment of the Enclave. There is something exceedingly inhuman about COBALT-001, even the scientists who created his psychie cannot be sure if he actually percives things as a normal human dose. As far as they know, he shows all the cardnial signs of psychopathy, no remorse, no fear, not even a flicker of true emotion. He is kept in stasis within a top secret chamber and only awakend when he is to be deployed in the field to wreak utter annihilation upon the enemies of the Perpetuals. Quests Category:T42 Category:Places Category:Enclave